User talk:Nerfmaster8
Blue Sky? due to the fact that we get information roughly once every 4 years, it may be a better idea to perhaps change the main topic to Blue Sky Studio instead of just ice age; this would require a name change. just thinking that increasing the range of stuff may attract more editors. '' Not a chance. Here's why. 1.) "Not enough information?" My dear Nerf, there's not only four movies, a holiday special, four shorts made of this series, but also a series of comics, books, games and more assorted tie-ins than you can shake a really big stick at. Add to that the plethora of information to be extracted from not only those sources but DVD bonus features, art blogs of the creators and a few other miscellaneous sources, and it's apparent that compiling this Wiki's main topic with others is seemingly viable but still a copout. 2.) Limited though the fanbase for this series is, there are still some fans out there, less of them than we would like, but there are still some out there. And those fans would certainly, I think, like to see the info on this movie series, or rather, what's available. 3.) True enough, that would encourage more editors to stop by, but not many, I'd surmise. Besides, being that I run the ''Mummy Wiki, I know all too well the dangers of some new users brought on by a sudden spate of popularity on a Wiki's topic: never mind vandals, there's also a fanon explosion, trivia infestations, and all manner of aberrant edits. 4.) It's true, we're not adding much "big" stuff like characters and the like, but the actors, writers, etc. are just the tip of the iceberg (pun not intended): there's, like I said, loads more to write about. For now, I'm focusing on the small things like actors, crew, writers, so that I can get to the really fun stuff in good time. Deserted though this place is, you never know when people might come back. Frankly, once this Wiki is complete and if I receive any news of this series ending definitively, I wouldn't mind retiring as admin. and making you the new sheriff in these parts. In short, I don't want to combine this Wiki with the other Blue Sky films because this Wiki still has oh so much to give; we just need to get our collective rear-in-gear and produce the best $%^&ing Wiki ever made for a faltering, if still fun, animated series. Also, not bad work on the main page. I would like very much for those character portals not to be on the main page, though; look to the "Indiana Jones" Wiki main page to see what I mean.--Macrauchenia (talk) 10:26, April 12, 2013 (UTC) re: Hi Nerfmaster8 and thanks for the Greetings ! My Question is : Can you explain me how can we place an image in an Article , For example : A character ? (Edit , in gross :) ) Cus it's been 10 minutes i'm trying to Find it ..... Thanks and answer me soon ! M43 (talk) 08:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC)M43 Blocks Sounds reasonable.--Macrauchenia (talk) 08:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congrats on rollback Thanks, I assure you I'll use it well. Uploads Good move. I couldn't find that message you're telling me about, but I'm sure you did it well. Keep up the fine work.--Macrauchenia (talk) 07:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your request I'm afraid I don't have that much free time at the moment, and to be honest, I wasn't aware images could be renamed (Unless of course you're talking about the captions).